


Nightmare

by magicraindrop



Series: Ninjago Angst Week [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Day 2, Nightmare, Ninjago, Ninjago Angst Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 2 Nightmare(also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 2 Nightmare
> 
> (also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)

He was in danger. He could feel it. There was something off. The soft light from the monastery behind him did nothing to ease his nerves. His hands were trembling slightly as he kept walking, sending little shocks of electricity through his body. 

It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining brightly from the midnight sky. He finally reached the gates, separating their home from the nature around them. He was about to open them as a deafening sound made him jump. His head shot back to see what was happening. 

Their monastery was surrounded by mountains and the one standing right behind their home was breaking apart. A strangled sound left his throat as he saw the first rock crashing down the mountain. It exploded on the ground right next to the entrance. Stones pierced through trees and stuck in walls. A sharp pain shot through his leg as he ducked away from the explosion. He stumbled and fell to the ground. 

Jay could hear the voices of his friends who woke up from the crashing sounds outside. He had to do something. Fear was flooding through his veins as he saw the very top of the mountain starting to fall. 

“RUN!” He screamed on top of his lungs, trying desperately to get up but his leg wouldn’t let him. The only thing he could do was to watch his friends getting crushed as the rock came down on the monastery. 

He shot up in his bed, screaming. His blanket clung tight to him and his body was wet with sweat. He struggled to get it off of him, almost falling out of his bed. He held his pillow tight as he tried to slow his breathing down. Tears were running down his cheeks as he calmed down, coming back to reality. 

“Jay?” A soft voice asked next to him. “Are you all right?” 

He slowly looked up, seeing Nya’s bright eyes in the darkness of their room. He couldn’t say a word. 

“Darling, what happened?” She asked worried and caressed his back, trying to calm him down. Jay quickly wiped away some remaining tears and looked up at her. 

“It’s okay. I’m…I had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Seemed pretty bad to me.” She waited for an answer, knowing that he just wanted to be strong. 

“I saw you die. All of you.” Jay finally said, lying on his stomach with Nya still having a hand on his back. It was just a simple touch but Jay felt a hundred times better. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

“The mountain behind the monastery suddenly became unstable and crushed down. It was night and I was the only one outside and couldn’t do anything.” His voice broke. “It just felt so real. I couldn’t save you.” 

“It’s all right now. We’ll be okay, promise.” Nya said and lay down, pulling Jay close. He wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her heartbeat and the whole world seemed to be at ease. 

A cracking sound above him made him shoot up. 

“Did you hear that?” He asked, his voice trembling. 

“It sounded like…” 

“The mountain! It wasn’t a dream! It was real! We have to warn the others!” He didn’t bother to get his ninja suit. He just took Nya’s hand and both of them ran down the halls in their pajamas, knocking frantically on their friends’ doors. 

“We have to get out of here!” Cole shouted as he stumbled out of his room, crashing into Jay. “The mountain…” 

“I know. Let’s go!” 

“I’ve got everyone else!” Nya’s voice sounded from behind them. Together they rushed down the hallways. 

They reached the front door and stumbled down the stairs just as the rock fell down on the monastery.


End file.
